


Glamour

by BaffledFox



Series: Prompted [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Bottom Jack, Dirty talk(mild), Fantasy AU, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Incubus!Jack, Kissing, M/M, Mention of Violence(Jack eats people), Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Modern AU, Open Relationship(sort of), PWP, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Top Gabriel, human!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: An incubus falls in love with a human.Jack knows he can't reveal himself to Gabriel yet his unusual circumstances put a strain on their relationship and it's only a matter of time before he has no choice but to spill the beans.Will Gabriel accept him for what he really is?





	1. Deception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweetestsarah08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetestsarah08/gifts).



> This was a commissioned project gifted to Sweetestsarah08 ! 
> 
> There's only a sprinkle of plot in this, just enough to carry things along, so I hope you all enjoy. I didn't add a 'dubious consent' tag; since everything is written from Jack's 3rd POV, you're getting his perspective on things. However, it'll reveal in the next chapter how he merely misunderstood what was happening between them. 
> 
> (Also I went back and forth on the M or E rating but just put E to be safe. It's not mega "explicit" but the themes and the dual sex scenes I think warrant the higher rating). 
> 
> Thank you for reading~

Jack was an incubus. 

Gabriel was a human. 

This was a problem because Gabriel didn’t know that Jack wasn’t human. 

Honestly, this wasn’t supposed to get as complicated as it had. When he had first met the beautiful latino man in the bar months before, he had never thought he’d get romantically involved. He had never entertained the idea of having a relationship, with anyone, even though he was hundreds of years old. 

Jack had gotten used to his solitude, his curse. 

Had gotten good at pretending to be human for the sake of feeding. Was able to flirt and coerce even the sourest of people into his bed. Had fed on thousands of people over the years, had killed just as many. 

With his glamour up he looked completely human. Generic; blond, blue eyed, freckled pale skin. Tall, muscular, trim, following the fashions of whatever era he was currently alive in. He preferred men, but when he was hungry enough, he wasn’t so picky. 

That night at the bar Gabriel was supposed to be just another meal. 

He had bedded Gabriel after a few drinks and some easy conversation. Lured him to a hotel room and honestly had the intent to suck him dry(in more ways than one), only to find he couldn’t. Something about that moment, that night, and that man, had caused him to rethink his feeding. 

Had barely skimmed his life force, just a taste during their intense fucking. Had woken up the next day to a happy, beautifully well-fucked man in his bed asking for his number. Jack hadn’t hesitated in giving it to him, even though he knew Gabriel was already under his spell.

Even if he didn’t eat him yet; his sweat, semen, blood and saliva were ‘poisonous’. Like a drug; mind altering. Humans became addicted, it made them easier prey. They’d come to him again and again until Jack absorbed everything they had to offer and they died. 

He never cared before; about his curse, about his morbid life style, about his existence as a ‘demon’ as a whole. 

Humans were fragile, vulnerable creatures. 

Jack knew because of his influence that he’d never truly know if Gabriel was sincere, or ever in his right mind. He knew essentially Gabriel had become something of a ‘pet’. Even if on the surface it was a relationship, the human didn’t know what he was, and had no idea what he was subjecting himself to day in and day out. 

Yet, date after date, Jack let Gabriel live. 

Until their dating evolved into a relationship and that relationship evolved into living together. 

Jack had laid out ground rules before they got too ‘serious’. Had told Gabriel for his own personal reasons he wanted an open relationship. The human agreed, reluctant as he was, though the brunette in turn never slept around. 

Jack had to bed others, had to consume others, so he could keep his hunger at bay when he was with Gabriel. 

It was strange, that on his side, for the first time in his long life, he was becoming obsessed with someone. 

Gabriel was slowly becoming everything to him. He loved his smile, his laugh, memorized his favorite things, learned how to cook his favorite foods. He tried hard to keep Gabriel’s devotion, even if he knew at the end of the day, it was all a pathetic sham. 

Part of him wondered what he was doing, what he was trying to accomplish. A human’s lifespan was like a blink to him. Yet, he couldn’t even entertain the thought of kicking Gabriel out of his life(or worse, killing him himself). 

This whole thing had started to make him feel guilty. Sneaking into the house at night, reeking of someone else, no surprise where he had been and what(or who) he had been doing. The home was dark when he closed the door behind himself, set the keys on the hook. He kicked off his boots and it seemed even that slight noise had caused Gabriel to wake(or maybe he hadn’t been sleeping at all). 

“Jack?” His voice echoed down the hallway, a light turned on a moment later and he could see his boyfriend backlit against it. Clad only in his black boxer briefs and looking like he had just been startled from bed. 

“Didn’t mean to wake you.” He said, and it felt like he had said this(and he had) a thousand times before. 

Open relationship. They had pre-negotiated it. He was doing nothing ‘wrong’. Gabriel knew. 

Yet those brown eyes always looked hard, accusatory. His jaw clenched and the elation from seeing Jack always faded out into something bitter, almost ugly. It always felt like Gabriel wanted to say something, but he didn’t, at least, he hadn’t before. 

“Were they good?” He asked, tone sharp.

That was new. 

This anger was new. 

Even if Gabriel had seemed fussy, reluctant, maybe a little pissy. He was normally quick to melt into Jack, to grab all over him, force sex and possessively ride his dick as if his life depended on it. Just the effect of his influence, his natural poisons; Gabriel just wanted his ‘drug’ and he didn’t want anyone else to have it. 

Even if Gabriel didn’t know that Jack was a ‘drug’ yet. 

But, he had never verbally spoke his feelings out loud like this. Jack was notably unsure what to say, “Gabriel, you know what I do. You know what we have.” 

“Why?” 

His brows furrowed, “Why what?” 

“Why do you have to do it? Why do you have to sleep with other people? Why am I not good enough?” 

“It’s not like that.” He said carefully, yet it felt like this conversation(argument) was a long time coming. 

“Then what’s it like?” Gabriel took on a defensive posture, arms over his chest, still standing in the hallway some distance from the blond. 

Jack approached slowly, watching him carefully before he reached out. Gently he touched down Gabriel’s arms until he fished out his hands, holding them tenderly and bringing the tips of his fingers to his lips. Watched as the defiance started to drain out of the other man, saw the softness return to his gaze. “You mean everything to me.” 

He was quiet a moment, eyes down where their hands were joined, not seeming as big and angry anymore. Defeated almost, small. “It doesn’t feel like it.” 

“I’m sorry Gabe. I am.” He said sincerely, “It’s for us. I promise.” 

“Us.” He grumbled, sounding like he didn’t believe it. “Are you a nympho?” 

Jack snorted, “Something like that.” 

“I could handle it, all the sex.” He said, face flushed. 

“I’m sure you could.” He said with a tender smile, pulling Gabriel to him now that the fight was gone. Gently he wrapped his arms around him, kissing his temple and nosing into his soft fragrant curls, “But please, believe me, I like what we have. I like us. I don’t want to change that.” 

“What if I want to change it?” 

It hurt that he couldn’t give Gabriel the answer, nor the outcome that he wanted. So instead he reached to cup his face, to bring their lips together. He kissed him deeply, waiting until Gabriel was scrambling to hold himself upright with his body, letting him get drunk on the taste of him. “I love you.” He said instead of a real answer, looking into his eyes when they parted. 

“Jack.” He murmured, brown eyes blown and lips swollen and wet. Beautiful and vulnerable like this; yet provoked nothing but lust in Jack. Something pure and simple, something he had never felt with anyone else. “Let me show you how good I can be.” 

“I know how good you are.” He said with a wry grin, letting him go so he could follow him down the hall to their bedroom, “You’re the best.” He knew it was cheating to have dissuaded the fight with a kiss, but he’d done it anyway. 

“Let me keep my title then.” He said back in good humor as he got up on the bed. “Let me get rid of that whore’s stink.” 

There it was, that ugly possessive side of him that Jack was starting to love. Even if he shouldn’t encourage it, he did. “Whatever you like.” 

“Strip for me.” Gabriel said, easing himself back in the pillows before he shimmied out of his boxers and kicked them to the floor. Already he was half-hard, shameless as he palmed at his thick cock, watching Jack the whole time. 

It was funny how he could feel like prey under Gabriel’s eyes. 

Enjoyed the fact that Gabriel could take charge, how confident and passionate he was. “Yes, sir.” He said cheekily, dropping his clothing piece by piece to the floor in an exaggerated strip tease until he was completely naked. 

Gabriel had reached for the lubricant on the nightstand and squirted some into his palm. He started to wet his cock as Jack kneeled on the bed. “Do you think about me, when you’re with them?” He asked, his voice a velvet rumble. 

He straddled Gabriel’s thick thighs, positioning himself above his slick dick. “I only think about you.” Jack said, trying to keep the sad note from his voice. If he could get rid of his curse, he would have. He’d gladly give up immortality to spend just a single lifetime with Gabriel, unimpeded by his hunger. 

“I’m better than everyone you’ve had?” He asked, his hold possessive on Jack’s hips as the man sunk down on his cock. Inch by inch he slowly began to be sucked into the man straddling him; that intense heat causing him to groan appreciatively. 

“No one can compare.” Jack assured, and honestly; the faces, the names, the physiques of everyone he bedded. They were blurs in his mind; just bodies, a means to an end. “I don’t even remember any of them.” They were food. 

Gabriel was something else entirely, an anomaly, a glitch in his system he never wanted to smother out. 

Gabriel was his, and in turn Jack had tried to give the human as much of himself as he could. 

But, it didn’t feel like enough. Knew it wasn’t enough. Even now, as they started to fuck against each other. He could see the unrest in Gabriel’s eyes, the tension in his muscles, as if he was trying to prove something either to himself or to Jack. 

It seemed like his boyfriend was competing with all the faceless lovers in Jack’s past. 

He felt his pain as if it resonating through his own body. He ached to give Gabriel everything he wanted, ached to give him every piece of himself. 

But he couldn’t. 

“I love you.” He said, reaching to take Gabriel’s hands and guide them to his chest. He let those clever hands wander, let him be distracted by pinching his nipples and kneading his tits. Jack continued to roll down against the other man, seating him deep before he’d start the process all over again. 

“I love you too.” He said automatically, reaching up to cup the sides of Jack’s throat and pull him down. 

The blond went willingly, adjusting his angle so he didn’t lose momentum; enjoying the feeling of his cock becoming trapped between their hard bellies as he was drawn into a sensual kiss. He marveled at all the pleasure Gabriel could give him; simple bodily pleasures void of his ravenous hunger. 

They kiss as Jack continued to bounce on his cock, the dual sensations pushing them both closer and closer to the edge until they broke for breath and panted against each eachother’s faces. 

Gabriel tipped Jack’s head back with his hands and started to nip and suck at his sensitive throat, “Come for me.” 

Jack couldn’t help the way his body shuddered at the command, his blue eyes glassy and his wet mouth open; unable to help the breathy sounds he emitted as Gabriel continued to work him towards the edge. 

Just a few more frantic rutting thrusts and finally--

Jack came between them, cock squished and pulsing; groaning deeply when a moment later he felt Gabriel tense beneath him, flooding his insides with warmth as he sunk his teeth into his throat. 

Slowly they came down from their highs together; Gabriel kissed the bruise he’d made and eased Jack to pillow against his chest. His boyfriend’s rapidly softening cock slipped from his hole and Jack hummed at the sensation of cum spilling down his thighs. 

Jack felt sated and comfortable and had no desire to suck the life from Gabriel’s body or to rip out his throat. Just complete ease, a soothing sort of bliss he hadn’t been used to in his hundreds of years of life. 

Gabriel was so special and he had no idea. 

“I wish you could be only mine.” Gabriel murmured into his hair, voice soft, sounded like he was on the edge of sleep. 

Jack felt that approaching sadness again as he closed his eyes, enjoying the petting of Gabriel’s big hands down his sensitive body, “I know.”


	2. Enchanted

The months following Gabriel’s original outburst hadn’t been smooth. 

Despite their initial ‘make up sex’, and all the other sexual episodes(mixed with comfortable domestic behavior), it still seemed like the human was hung up on what was going on with Jack whenever he was out of their apartment. 

It seemed odd, that the brunette was fixating on it, or rather, the fact that he could fixate on it. 

Jack’s entire being was supposed to be alluring enough that he could coerce anyone to feel anything. He limited his influence with Gabriel, basically never used his charms if he could help it; but his drug-like bodily fluids should be doing the job of keeping the human compliant even if he wasn’t trying to exert any further control. 

But, bizarrely, it didn’t seem like it was working. 

Gabriel often started to get up during the night. He didn’t bed down easily after sex, and he had been taking more shifts at his work. Conversation between them had been minimal; and even if the sex was great, everything surrounding it felt fractured. 

Jack was left confused by the big picture of it all. 

That was, until Gabriel confronted him in the living room. Fully dressed, fresh from the shower; damp and smelling like artificial scents. 

“I don’t think I can do this anymore.” 

Whatever he had expected the brunette to say, well, that hadn’t been it. 

“Unless we can close this relationship, I don’t think I can be a part of it anymore.” Gabriel continued, his face flushed(either from the heat of the shower, or the emotion written on his face). His eyes were wet and it looked like just speaking was a struggle; that this break up was physically hurting him. 

Because that is what this was, wasn’t it, a break up? 

Yet, that couldn’t be possible. 

Humans didn’t just break out of his ‘spell’. No matter how loose the leash, Gabriel was supposed to be ‘his’. 

“You can’t,” Jack gaped like a fish, rooted on the couch, feeling completely blindsided for the first time in decades, “You can’t break up with me.” It wasn’t logically possible. 

“I can.” Gabriel said back fiercely, “I am.” 

“No.” Jack said, throat tight as he stood up and approached his boyfriend. He tried to reach for him but Gabriel flinched back; keeping distance and space between them. Jack recoiled like he was burned, completely at a loss for the first time in his long life. 

He couldn’t imagine Gabriel leaving him now. He’d already decided on keeping him for as long as the human lived. 

“Jack,” Gabriel said firmly, “If we can’t close this relationship, then we cannot continue. Do you understand?” 

Jack felt the sting in his eyes, the desperation starting to claw at his insides. Panicky; he wanted to just get his hands on the human. Wanted to force him under his spell for the first time in their relationship, wanted him to succumb to him and ease this intense anxiety Jack was currently feeling. 

This couldn’t be possible, it just couldn’t. 

“I can’t.” He croaked, “Gabriel, please, you need to understand--” 

“You don’t let me understand.” He countered, “You just say you ‘need’ to do what you’re doing. I was trying to be fine with it, but I’m not. I can’t keep being your second choice.” 

“You’re my first choice, Gabriel, always.” He pleaded. 

“It doesn’t feel like it.” He said, nose red and tears threatening to fall from his eyes. “I can’t keep doing this. I’m not strong enough to know you’re out there with someone else. I can’t stand it.” 

“Please--”

“Jack!” Gabriel snapped, the first tears falling down his face. “Fuck.” He cursed, rubbing at his eyes and trying to gain composure. “Do you think I want to break up with you? Do you think I want to do this?” His voice broke; his brown eyes full of emotions as he looked at the blond. 

“Then don’t,” He tried timidly, “Then don’t do this.” 

He inhaled sharply, swallowing the sob in his throat. “I know I said I could handle an open relationship. I tried to handle it. But, I realize I just can’t. It’s bothering me too much, I just can’t do this anymore.” He said, trying to put the steel back into his wet voice. “I’m sorry if it feels like I strung you along because of it, but I really did try. I think it’s better if we just stop now before we get in any deeper. Okay?” 

“I’m already in too deep.” He said sincerely. 

Gabriel frowned and turned his face away, staring hard at a point on the wall, still struggling it seemed for composure. “I’m already packed.” He must’ve packed a bag before he went in the shower. “I’m going to stay at a hotel until I find a place, then I’ll get the rest of my stuff.” 

The very real fact of this moment was that he was going to lose Gabriel forever if he didn’t do something. 

He could either keep his ‘secret’ and watch Gabriel leave. Or, he could reveal it with the hope(however slim) that the human would accept him for what he really is. Though, the bigger possibility was that he’d merely scare Gabriel and the human would leave in repulsed and in fear. 

He needed to decide--

Right when Gabriel had turned to leave Jack quickly grabbed his wrist and held on even when the human tried to jerk his arm away. “I’ll show you.” 

“Show me?” His brows furrowed in confusion and for the moment he didn’t resist Jack’s touch. 

“I’ll show you what I really am. Why I have to do what I do.” He started, slowly letting Gabriel’s arm fall, “Please don’t be afraid.” He said quietly, more to himself since the confusion only seemed to grow deeper across his boyfriend’s expression. 

Wordlessly Jack stripped and Gabriel didn’t speak or stop him. Piece by piece clothing fell to the floor until he was completely nude; still showing his human glamour. One final glance to the human’s face was enough for him to finally let the glamour fade. 

His skin once a freckled peachy color started to fade to an ashen grey. Once there had been freckles all over his flesh, now were bands and spots of an iridescent blue that matched the brightening color of his irises. His hair changed from sunshine blond to bone white; shaggier and less windswept. Haloing his head were dual black horns similar to that of a bull; the nails on his hands and feet had elongated to sharp ebony claws. The last of his changed physique was a serpentine tail that extended to the floor; thrashing with the uncertainty of the situation. 

The entire transformation took less than a couple seconds since it had only been an illusion atop his real figure this entire time. 

He stood in his true form in front of Gabriel awaiting judgement. 

The silence was oppressive and despite Jack’s thick muscles body and imposing height he had hunched down as if to appear smaller. Nervous beneath this human’s gaze(how laughable the idea should have been, would have been to him decades earlier), “Please say something.” 

“I didn’t think creatures like you existed.” He said, something akin to awe in his voice which caused Jack to perk up a little. No immediate scent of fear, no aggression. “My grandmother had me enchanted so I couldn’t be lured away by ‘demons’ or charmed by lamians.” Gabriel continued, “I didn’t think any of it was real.” 

“You’ve been enchanted?” Jack coughed a relieved laugh, completely at a loss for the entire situation and how it decided to unfold. 

“Yeah, well, she told me I was.” Gabriel said, “I never thought it was real, so it wasn’t something I was just gonna talk about. I thought she was a little crazy, to be honest.” 

The sour, intense emotional mood from earlier slowly started to break under the realizations between them. 

“I thought I had been charming you the entire time.” Jack said, “I was trying hard not to have so much influence on you. But, now it makes sense why you could just break up with me.” He winced at the idea, offering a meek, “Are you still breaking up with me?” 

“What are you?” He asked instead of answering Jack’s question; making the incubus uncertain. 

“An incubus.” He started, “You know what that is?” 

“A sex demon.” He said in a huff, as if it was all starting to make sense to him. “So that’s why we need an open relationship.” 

“I don’t just have sex with them, that’s only part of it.” He rushed to explain, “It’s a lure, to get them drugged so I can feed.” Which, honestly, didn’t sound all that great out loud but he kept going, “I need to consume life, if I don’t, I’ll starve and ‘die’.” Not a true death, just a miserable husk-like existence. He couldn’t truly die unless specifically killed; but that wasn’t a conversation they needed to be having when they needed to tackle this one first. 

“So you really don’t care about any of them.” 

It wasn’t worded as a question so Jack felt a little cautious in his response, “No, I don’t.” 

“Was I supposed to be a meal?” 

Jack nodded, “You were.” 

“What stopped you?” 

“I don’t know.” He said, slowly taking a step forward but Gabriel didn’t step away. Slowly he brought his clawed hands to his face and just held him. Touching skin and feeling hopeful that he wasn’t going to lose his human just yet. He gazed into his warm brown eyes, “Something stopped me feeding that night, and every night on you since. I love you Gabriel Reyes and only you, that has always been the truth.” 

Gabriel’s hands finally ran up Jack’s body, touching over his strangely marked white skin up until his fingers touched his hair. Further to follow the curve of his horns and down again to touch at his pointed ears. There was something like curious adoration in his eyes and Jack finally felt relieved. “This is a lot to take in.” 

“I know.” He cooed quickly, checking his expression before he leaned in for a kiss; needing the physical confirmation that they were going to be okay. The kiss deepened a moment later; Gabriel’s tongue pressing soft against Jack’s sharp teeth and his responding forked tongue. Just gave themselves a moment to taste each other, get lost in the moment before Jack gently eased them apart enough to speak, “So do you think you can do this? Have a relationship with me as I am, with what I need to do?” 

“Yes.” Gabriel said and Jack smiled at him, showing those sharp pretty fangs. “But only if you don’t keep anymore secrets from me.” 

“I promise.” Jack said, “I’ll tell you everything.” 

Instead of responding right away Gabriel merely drew Jack in for another kiss, soft and sweet before he trailed kisses down his jaw and to his throat. “Why don’t we continue this conversation in the bedroom?”

“Whatever you want.” He said, the trek towards the bedroom was much longer than it needed to be as the two kissed, nipped and groped at each other. Jack had gotten Gabriel out of his shirt and tossed it in the hallway, and it seemed his boyfriend couldn’t resist shoving him back against the wall of the hall before they got to their threshold. 

Jack didn’t oppose when Gabriel hiked one of his legs up to straddle his hip; his aching cock trapped between their bodies. “There’s still a lot you need to tell me, and to be honest, a lot I need to fucking process.” Gabriel groaned into Jack’s collar, rutting slow against him; his own erection trapped in the confines of his jeans. “I shouldn’t be okay with the idea of you eating people.” 

Jack just snorted, arching his back and moaning like the whore he could be. But it was never theatrics when it came to Gabriel; all of it was genuine. “But I’m not eating you, isn’t that romantic?” 

“Don’t push it Jack.” He said back playfully, kissing down the hard line of his neck. 

“I thought if I revealed what I was you’d run away from me.” He said in his moment of vulnerability, gently petting at Gabriel’s hair to encourage his clever mouth to continue to kiss at his skin. 

“A sane person would’ve.” Gabriel said, “Hell, any of this, a normal person would be running away.” 

“Then why aren’t you?” 

“I’m fucked up.” Gabriel joked, kissing back up to gently nose at Jack, to kiss at his mouth again before looking into his eyes. “Or maybe I’m just that in love with you. I don’t care what you are, I still fell in love with you, appearances aside.” 

Jack lifted his other leg; fully stradling the human and letting Gabriel bear his full weight. He looped his arms around the human’s shoulders, dragging him in so he could bite at his pretty plush mouth, “You’re so perfect, what did I do to deserve you?” 

“You probably don’t deserve me.” He said with a cheeky grin.

Jack laughed, “Probably true, but you’ll have me anyway.” 

“Mm.” Gabriel confirmed, kissing Jack’s jaw before he gently eased him off the wall, hands supporting his bare ass so they could get to the bedroom. He kicked open the door, “I’ll have you as many ways as I want.” 

“Yes, please~!” Jack purred, “I need you baby, don’t make me wait anymore.” 

“So impatient.” He grumbled back, walking the few steps in before he launched the incubus to bounce against their soft bed. “There’s no rush. We have all the time in the world.”

They did have all the time in the world to spend together now that their secrets and differences had been cast aside. 

Jack could finally feel completely open and comfortable as he beckoned the human closer; watching as Gabriel knelt onto the bed and wedged between his open thighs. 

He wanted nothing more than to watch this man grow old, to give him everything the world had to offer, to make him the happiest creature alive--

And maybe, just maybe, Jack was also imagining Gabriel timeless like he was. Alive for centuries at his side. His boyfriend, no, his husband, forever. 

A conversation for another time; once Jack figured out a way to make that happen. 

“Don’t make me beg, you infuriating man.” Jack teased, laying back into the blankets as Gabriel loomed over him, still half-dressed. 

“But I love it when you beg.” 

“Please Gabriel, put that big cock in me~!” He cooed, laying it on thick as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and purred against his neck. 

He rolled his eyes and kissed his temple before he drew back a little, “Okay, okay.” He responded playfully, taking the moment to awkwardly get his pants and underwear off so he could be just as naked as the incubus beneath him. 

Whether his new demonic appearance did bother Gabriel on some level, the human didn’t show it. He gently kneaded the flesh of Jack’s knee, up to his thigh as he leaned over to grab the lubricant off the night table. 

Jack laid himself back, watching Gabriel work as he popped the cap on the bottle and smeared some of the fluid in his hand. Just to make it a little less difficult and weird, the incubus was sure to keep his tail to the side when Gabriel lifted his leg and gave himself access to his ass. 

“You’re beautiful.” Gabriel commented, kissing the inside of his knee as he gently began to work his fingers inside of the creature beneath him. 

Jack moaned soft, arching his back and accepting the intrusion, enjoying the usual burn, stretch and build up from one finger to three as the man began to finger fuck him slow. “I’m glad you think so.” Relieved, actually, that Gabriel could gaze at his true form, immune to his charm and still view him as beautiful. It warmed him from the inside out as if he were a blushing virgin and not a centuries old demon. 

Gabriel offered him a pretty smile and if Jack could blush, he would have(how pathetic he was in the face of this human’s adoration). “Ready for me?” He asked, coating his cock in lubricant and also offering a slick swipe of his palm across Jack’s dick; just a couple lazy pumps which would allow a nice wet slide when their bodies connected. 

“Was ready ten minutes ago.” Jack groused playfully, lifting his legs and wrapping them around the brunette’s waist when he leaned over him and positioned himself at his hole. 

Gabriel’s hands planted on either side of his shoulders and he leaned down for another kiss. Jack’s sharp horns a non-issue from the way they curved; he was also careful how he tipped his head to be sure he wouldn’t harm the human at all as they lazily tasted each other. 

It was during the kiss that he felt the press of the man’s cock against his opening, a slow burning stretch that had him groaning appreciatively. 

The pleasure he got from Gabriel fucking him was indescribable. He’d never tire of it. 

His claws gently ran down the human’s back as he started a heavy pace once he was fully seated. “Just like that.” Gabriel had groaned, breaking the kiss enough to catch his breath and to gaze down at his lover. 

“Want me to scratch you?” He asked. 

“Want you to mark me up.” Gabriel said seriously, his hips stuttering, slamming hard back and forth as he fucked the incubus with unbridled passion. “Make me yours.” 

It was Jack’s turn to growl, for the pupils of his eyes to slit and cause the blue of his irises to glow menacingly. “You are mine,” He hissed, letting his claws break skin and enjoying the gasp of pleasure-pain it got from Gabriel, “You’ve always been mine, ever since I first saw you.” 

The air was bright with the smell of blood; the wounds on Gabriel’s back only superficial, enough for blood to bead but not enough to do any scarring damage. 

It was enough to excite the human though, could feel his body quake as he tried to keep up the puppy humping he had devolved to. 

“Close already?” Jack teased, pulling Gabriel down until they were flush together, until he could just hold him and relish the sensation of his dick sliding back and forth against Gabriel’s wet muscled abdomen. He nibbled at the skin of his throat, teasing the flesh with his sharp dangerous teeth. 

“Yes.” He choked, baring his neck in a submissive display that was at odds with his dominant thrusting. 

Jack twisted his claws into Gabriel’s soft curly hair and kept his neck taut, watching the corded muscle tense and couldn’t resist it when he bit into him. Harder this time; tasting blood on his tongue and all at once his orgasm crashed over him. 

He shivered as he released between their bellies; purring deeply as he sucked the blood from his throat as if he were a vampire. He wasn’t feeding in a traditional way, but Gabriel’s blood was sharp with his life energy and it gave Jack a new high. 

The bite and feeding seemed to have the same effect on Gabriel, didn’t take but a couple more thrusts before he was burying himself balls deep and coming deep inside of Jack. 

“Fuck.” Gabriel panted, body weak where it lay over the incubus. 

Jack hummed happily in the back of his throat, slowly releasing his boyfriend and gently nudging his hips enough to let his softening cock ease out of his body. Always enjoyed the gush of fluids that resulted after; feeling pleasantly used. 

“That was,” He seemed to try and find the words, blinking to keep himself awake after the quick extreme sex they just had(Gabriel was normally a cuddler, enjoyed falling asleep while sated). “That was definitely different.” He reached to pull Jack to him, not minding the sticky mess on their bodies nor the accumulated body heat that should be uncomfortable but somehow wasn’t. 

“Good different?” Jack inquired, lips still smeared with blood though Gabriel’s wound had already been sealed with his potent saliva. 

“Definitely good different.” He murmured, “For the first time it felt like I really connected with you.” 

He frowned slightly, nuzzling under Gabriel’s chin and listened to the man breathe. “You didn’t feel connected before?” 

“It always felt like you were hiding something.” He admitted, “Why it was bothering me so much about the other people. Felt like you were lying, that maybe you had another relationship somewhere.” 

Explained the anger Gabriel had, why the fight between them had been inevitable. He hadn’t given his human enough credit. Gabriel was extremely intelligent and observant, it was only a matter of time before everything would’ve come to light. 

Luckily everything had worked out in both their favors. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” He kissed the top of Jack’s head, mindful of the thick horn that was currently pressed against his throat. “Everything is sorted out now. Everything is good.” 

“More than good.” Jack said. 

“More than good.” Gabriel agreed.


End file.
